Not Your Average Fairytale
by IsabellesLightwood
Summary: Sam Evans. She despises him. What happens when a new rule from Coach Sylvester forces them together? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Bad Beginnings

**Q's POV**

Sam Evans. Ugh. The name alone put a foul, disgusting taste in my mouth. Huh. His mouth. That was another thing. It's _huge_. And it looks even bigger when it's in that stupid, annoying, cocky grin of his. Sam Evans. Just the thought makes me shudder.

But of course, I'm probably the only one in existence who thinks of it like that. Even Cedes, Rachel and Kurt, my three best friends are in love with them. They just won't admit it. Well actually, Kurt's admitted it and Cedes says he's not really that bad and Rachel is in a relationship with Puck. Hmmm. Oh well.

What is it? Is it that stupid hair? No, it's the stupid, ridiculous, infuriating playboy charm. The whole 'I'm a player, I'm just doing what I'm doing' mentality. Just like Santana. Or as I like to call her Satan. Bitch.

We used to be best friends. Correction; we tolerated each other. I'm Queen Bee and she wants power. That's just what high school is. There's people you tolerate; used to be Santana, people you like; Kurt, Cedes, Rachel, and then there's the people you despise; Sam Evans, Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson.

Okay, so maybe two of those names have recently been moved around but still. Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson's lives were going to be complete hell.

I walked into McKinley on Monday expecting nothing. Actually, I was expecting exactly what I'd gotten when I was pregnant. Just the usual, sympathetic glances of the glee club and this time, the lonely puppy dog face of Finn. _Please,_ did he really expect me to forgive him, just like that?

Today was Monday and it happened on what, Friday? But, he really was as stupid as he looks.

As I approached my locker I spotted Sam and Puck leaning against my locker. Hello daily torture.

"Good weekend Quinn?" Puck asked. Puck was protective of me. We'd had a baby together last year and I guess it was just his way of saying sorry. Didn't stop him from being annoying though. Didn't mean Rachel would try to stop him annoying me. Or at least try to stop Sam. That would be a wish come true.

I simply quirked an eyebrow. Puck knew me for a long time. He knew that when I quirked my eyebrow it was me asking 'Are you really that stupid?' I used to use it all the time on Finn.

"Well, my weekend was pretty good. I met these two boudacious babes. One on Saturday, one on Sunday. You know the rest," Sam said and he and Puck bumped fists. I simply rolled my eyes.

"My weekend was uneventful." I said before walking away hoping they would not follow. But of course, Sam Evans seemed to have a sense of where he's not wanted and chose deliberately to ignore it. However, who was I fooling? There was fifteen minutes to class and he hadn't had his fun yet.

"Hmm. That' s okay. You're looking pretty hot today though Quinnie. Your skirt is probably a fraction of an inch higher," Sam said, bending down to get a closer look at the hem of my skirt before I slapped him on the head, " Though probably not high enough. Try a little bit higher tomorrow though and then we'll see if it meets my standards."

"Yes," I say dramatically, "Because my ultimate goal in life is to please you."

"Good job Quinnie. The first step is always admittance. The second step however we might like to take in the privacy of a janitor's closet," Sam says and pulls open the door of a janitor's closet we're passing.

"Nice try Sam. But anyway, if I did make my skirt high enough to meet your standards, I'd probably end up looking like Satan."

"Cold Fabray, cold. But if you want, I could always warm you up."

"No thanks, you'd probably stay far away from me, wouldn't want my hotness to melt you know would we? Although it wouldn't really be a waste," I reply, HBIC smirk falling naturally in place.

"There's the winning Fabray smile we've all been waiting for," Sam winks as I enter Spanish and he enters Math.

I set my cafeteria tray down on the table and smooth my skirt before seating myself. Cedes, Rachel and Kurt soon accompany me. That doesn't surprise me. What does however are the two football players who then sit across from me.

"We're not friends, you do know that right?" I say, only half-teasing, half making sure that Sam does know that. Because that's who the comment is directed at. Not Puck, Rachel started bringing him along a long time ago. But Sam. That Sam Evans. It may _seem _that we're friends, joking around but we're not. I simply play along in the morning and then get sick of it for the rest of the day. Day after day I hope that in the future, that will be enough for him and he'll leave me alone. That hope died long ago, I just haven't admitted it to myself yet.

"Sorry, I just thought you might take all you can get to ward off _that_," Sam says, jerking his thumb in the direction of a goofy Finn carrying his lunch tray in _our _direction.

"Oh no he did'n't," Mercedes said, "That boy is _not _thinking he can come and sit with us is he?"

Luckily, Puck stops him halfway on his ridiculous journey and sends him off in the other direction. "What the hell makes you think she wants to see you?" Puck says as he punches him in the gut, " And don't you ever come near her again unless she asks you to do you understand me?"

As Puck returns I mutter a silent 'thanks' and continue with my lunch.

When there are fifteen minutes left for lunch I make up my mind. I am sick of this. These pitiful glances, these whispers. When I was pregnant it was okay but now? I don't need this.

I get up and start making my way towards the exit when I'll finally be free. My red convertible sits there. Waiting for me. My ride out of this hellhole.

I hear footsteps behind me. I don't bother turning around.

"Hey," Sam says pulling me around to face him. He puts his hands on both my hips before bucking them towards his. "It's alright, if you ever want to talk you come and find me okay?" He asks before pulling my chin up to face him. I give him the most venomous glare I can muster before opening the door and speeding away. But a drive gives a person a lot fo time to think about things.

And lucky for me, I had one thing to think about.

_I rush to my bed, the tears already beginning to fall. I can't believe this. Finn. I was so stupid. All I want to do is huddle up on my bed and cry and cry and cry. Unfortunately, I don't get the chance. My mother is knocking on my door. Did she see me? If she's going to come and give me one of her 'mother daughter heart to hearts' I'm going to jump out the window. _

_But no, it appears she brings news. "Quinn? There's someone here to seee you." _

_I give no response, expecting it to be Kurt or Cedes or even Rachel. They'd know just to come in by themselves. But who I do see is enough to snap me out of my misery. _

"_Quinn?"_

"_What are you doing here?" I demand, trying to muster as much of my HBIC personality as possible while sniffling._

"_I just wanted to check that you were okay." _

"_You? When have you ever tried to make sure that I'm okay? You seem to make my life a living hell." _

"_True. So is it true then?" _

"_That me and Finn broke up? Yes."_

_Suddenly it hit me. I was in my room talking to _him. _What was I thinking?_

"_Get out," I said. _

"_Woah, calm down there Fabray."_

"_Not until you get out of my house," I replied, my hands pushing into his toned, muscular back. He remained silent whilst I pushed him down the stairs and did the whole way until I opened the door and pushed him out._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want you here." _

"_I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I told you. Or I thought we could talk."_

"_What makes you think I want to talk to _you?_"_

"_Then what do you want to do?" he asks cheekily. _

_That cheekiness. That rudeness. All I want is to wipe that smirk off of his stupid face for once. _

_I hook my hands behind his neck and kiss him. With tongue. It's a passionate kiss. But passionate with anger instead of love. I pull away and am glad to see that it worked. The smirk is finally off of Sam Evan's face.  
_


	2. Celibacy Club

Hi, quick author's note. As some of you may have noticed, I accidentally published the second chapter of my other story. Oops! Anyways, here it is :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or all it's characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Believe me, if I did own Glee, Quinn and Sam would be together.**

Sam's POV

I strode leisurely into English class fifteen minutes late. Okay, so teasing Quinn had only taken probably two minutes but hey, a stud like me's got a rep to protect. I can't just stride badass like, as I do, into a class two minutes late and have the teacher say to me, "You're late. Don't do it again," can I?

Well, I guess I can but again, an image to protect. I want a whole," What do you, think you're doing?" thing to which I can come up with a witty and smart reply. Especially since this was a new teacher. I wanted to show him who was boss.

Witty and smart replies. That reminds me of a certain blonde Cheerios captain. Teasing her is _so _much fun. Besides, if you think about it, she teases everyone everyday in that Cheerios skirt. I lick my lips just at the thought.

However, when the teacher asked me a question it was not the one I was expecting. Yep, I never thought the words "What did you have for lunch?" to come out of my teacher's mouth ever. Let alone now.

All I could think about where those hazel eyes and I must have blanked out for a few minutes because eventually the teacher simply said, " Ah, it must've been the beans. I can see what took you so long Mr. Evans. Next time however, just say you went to the bathroom." The teacher tutted mockingly and the whole class burst out laughing as my cheeks swelled up. Huh, I must have some sort of freaky allergic reaction to my lunch because Sam Evans does _not _blush.

Oh well, so much for keeping my rep.

"So, where'd you go man?" Puck asked as soon as I took my seat next to him.

"You know," I said winking suggestively at him.

"Yeah, I know you were probably teasing Quinn seeing as you both left around the same time."

"Teasing?" I ask Puck, mock horrified," Are you forgetting you're talking to Sam Evans? What makes you think I wasn't getting any action?" Rep, _saved_.

"Because I'm the first one Quinn looks for at every celibacy club meeting. I think she thinks it's her good deed by making sure I turn up."

I snort rather loudly causing everyone's eyes to turn to me. Except the teacher who remains blissfully ignorant.

"Celibacy club? I'm sorry; I didn't know celibacy and Noah Puckerman belonged in the same language let alone the same sentence. And why would Quinn be looking for you? Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"Hey," Puck shrugged, " It's a place for guys to talk about sex. What guy would pass _that _up. Besides, Quinn is still trying to remain celibate _now_. She's the head. Where'd she go anyway?"

"Home," I reply. However the rest of his sentence? This is news to my ears. "So, tell me, what exactly do you _do_ in this celibacy club?" I ask as I rest my hands behind my head, kick my feet up on the table. A plan already hatched in my beautiful, genius head.

Twelve o'clock woke me from my usual midday daydream. The seat next to me was empty. Puck was taking _his_ usual nap in the nurses room. Twelve o'clock was when I changed classes. Next up? Celibacy club.

Yes, many, including me, never thought they'd see the day when Sam Evans, player, stud and complete _god_ would walk into the unsuspecting celibacy club and grace them with my presence.

Quinn however didn't seem very pleased. She was definitely taking my time for granted.

"The douchebag club is down the hall to the right Evans, " she said referring to Puck and I's usual hangout and mine. She didn't even _bother_ to look up from filling up the balloons.

"I don't know _what _you're talking about _Quinnie_. I'm here to join the celibacy club."

Quinn turned around to look at me leaving two cheerios to continue with the balloons.

"Are you _crazy_ Evans? Everyone here knows about your little _adventures_. In fact you love to exploit them." Just then Puckerman walked in. Again I never thought I'd see the day when Puckerman might be my savior. But hey, I guess today was a day for a lot of things.

"Oh, and Puckerman's a virgin is he?"

"Quinn, you and I both know it's in school rules so just let him in," Puck said soothingly.

"What's he doing here?" Quinn hissed, completely forgetting about _me. _I don't see how that's possible because _hello? Blonde, tall, abulous and handsome standing right here?_

"I don't know," Puck replied giving her a look that said _just give up._

Quinn sighed in defeat. I smirked. That seemed to set something off in her because she marched up to me, hands on hips, typical HBIC pose and said," One day I am going to kick you in the balls and wipe that smirk right off your face Sam Evans."

Damn, I was aroused _as well as _horrified. But for some reason, Quinn covered her mouth and it looked as if she was mentally scolding herself. She was standing so close to me I could see all the different colours in her eyes. Those eyes.

The door swung open and Quinn and I jumped about a foot apart. As I turned around towards the door I saw Frankenteen walk through the door.

Quinn cleared her throat and turned deliberately away from the door and towards the rest of the celibacy club. Surprisingly there was a large number of Cheerios. Many of whom I had spent a Saturday night at a motel with, if you catch my drift. But then again, I'm _Sam Evans_. Of course you catch my drift.

"Okay, so today we will be giving examples of how _easy _(easy my _ass_) it is to control your urges. Remember if the balloon pops the sound makes the angels cry," Quinn addressed the members.

I was confused as each girl was holding one of the balloons but I understood perfectly when they each grabbed a partner and balanced it between both of their hips. _Hell yeah, I can do this._

I watched as Quinn looked around nervously, not having a partner. I found myself partnerless too. I spotted Frankenteen making his way over to Quinn and she must've too because before I knew it I was paired with the Celibacy club Queen herself, Miss Quinn Fabray.

"You better not pop this balloon, _Evans_," she said with as much venom as she could probably muster. Which let me tell you wasn't a lot. Although in her defence I must admit it's rather hard to focus when you're pressed up against _me._

"Don't worry, I know what it's like to have a reputation," she raised her eyebrows so I explained further, " Your reputation is the goody two shoes one, the one where nothing you do can ever be wrong. Even last year's events," I said tactfully avoiding an annoyed Quinn, " Popping the balloon is something unthinkable for you to do therefore I for one w-"

I never got to finish my sentence because a loud room filling 'pop' echoed off the walls, cutting me off. I looked down at the gap between mine and Quinn's hips to see that there was no longer one. Our hips were pressed together, shreds of balloon everywhere.

"Sam!" she shrieked although I could see a glint of malice in her eyes as she said that. Hmm, well two could play at that game. I was all for keeping her precious reputation in tact but if that's the game she wanted to play, that's the game _we _would play.

"Excuse me?" I ask attempting but probably failing to look innocent," _I _can control _my _urges. Clearly you can't."

"Oh, I can control my urges _perfectly _well thank you very much." Oh Quinnie, the first step to defeat is always acceptance. No matter of what kind.

"So you're admitting you have urges? Huh, I suppose next time you shouldn't choose a partner as good looking as me, it ain't going to make it easier _Hun_," I said towering over her petite frame.

"Oh I have urges alright," this surprised me. Little miss Perfect admitting she wasn't so perfect after all? That took me off guard." More particularly _an_ urge. An urge to slap you around the face every time I see you."

Okay, should've seen that one coming.

Just as I opened my mouth, an amusing retort already on my tongue she stormed out of the room.

"Not cool man, not cool," Puck said coming up behind me.

_Not cool at all, _I thought to myself.


	3. Don't Need You

Sam's POV

I followed Quinn into the hallway and sprinted after her. Damn, she ran fast. Before you jump to far fetched conclusions in your crazy little heads I was _not_ feeling guilty. Hell no.

It was not _my_ fault that the Queen Bee seemed to have something wedged up her ass. An extremely hot ass I might add. No, she was just having a bad day and I was just teasing her. It's not like I don't do it everyday, I mean I _do _tease her everyday. Yet either way, I should've known when to stop, that I should lay off. I was too busy being a 'man' to realise a real man would stop before her feelings got hurt.

I had just humiliated her in front of her little kingdom. Her minions of do-gooders. Her Cheerios. No wonder she was mortified.

But still, again, I was _not_ feeling guilty.

I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Because hey, I'm a good guy like that.

"Come on Quinnie, I was just messing around, you know that," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She slapped my hand away immediately and turned around to face me.

"I know because that's all you ever do to me Evans. Mess around with me. Mess around with my feelings as if they're toys. You insult me everyday and expect me to just put up with it?" She snapped walking away.

I caught up with her quickly and pushed her to the side of the corridor and leant over her leaving no means of escape. "Okay number one, I insult you? You do the exact same to me princess. It's a game, it's _fun_. Something you don't seem to remember how to have."

"And numero duo? I'm messing with _your_ feelings?" She looked away guiltily when I said this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said in a monotone voice looking down the hall, looking anywhere but at me. I bet a hundred dollars I could guess the reason why.

"Oh really?" I ask, leaning closer to her, feeling her breath on my tongue, "So you kiss me one day and pretend nothing happened the next? Who' s playing with who?"

I push myself off of the lockers and stand back to look at her. She's biting her lip and looking at the ground, probably wishing it would swallow her whole.

"I get it, you know, I do. You were upset. Finn broke your heart. I was the one there for you to take your anger out on. And I'm cool with that. But kissing me? Jus because your feelings are screwed up doesn't mean that mine have to be too," I laugh, seeing the light finally. Quinn's head snaps up abruptly at the sound, clearly shocked. "Of course, I should've known."

Confusion begins to slowly cloud her face and I can literally see the gears inside her head, trying to work it out. Trying to work out what I could possibly mean. Because there's no way I could work out what she'd probably been keeping a secret for _years_.

"You like me. You just broke up with your boyfriend and you thought 'Hey, now would be the perfect time to get with Sam'," I come closer to her, whisper in her ear, "I usually don't do this. I mean this may come as a surprise to you but I am not that easy. But seeing as you like me so much, and you're so desperate to have me, I'll give you a chance. Kiss me."

I back away then and wait. She has two options; One, kiss me. Two, walk away again and pretend this never happened. Currently, I'm betting on option two. I mean, she _has_ done it before and now that I think about it, even _suggesting _she likes me is a bit far fetched. I'm _definitely_ not her type. But she does what I never would've expected.

She slowly walks up to me, stands as close as we were in celibacy club, "You're right," she whispers seductively. I feel myself go hard and judging by the smirk on her face, she did too. "I _can't_ control my urges."

Then she takes a step backwards and I sense what she's about to do a moment before she does it. Pretty useless though seeing as it doesn't mean I can stop it from happening t.

She slaps me across the face and I swear they could probably hear it all the way in Africa. Damn she slaps hard.

"Let's just get this clear Evans. That was a mistake. I do not as you say _'want'_ you. I do not '_want' _anyone. I do not want a boyfriend nor do I need one right now. Nor shall I need one in the near future until I find someone I think I might like. And even when I find that someone you will not interfere. And when I find that someone, you can bet it most definitely will not be a douchebag like _you_."

I just stand there and watch her walk away down the hall, into her next class.


	4. The New Cheerios Rule

Quinn's POV

I go into the girl's bathroom at break to adjust my make up. I bite my tongue until it's bleeding in order to stop myself from crying. I feel the tears already forming, the emotion inside me welling up. _Stop it!_ I scold myself. I am in control here, of the entire McKinley High student body. Meaning I can definitely be in control of _my_ body.

I attend all of my classes with baited breath, knowing that I can't possibly skive off another day. The possibility of that is unimaginable.

I practically sprint to the parking lot and breathe a sigh of relief once I am in the privacy of my expensive, foreign scarlet convertible. Pushing down on the accelerator I head home at a speed even Puckerman could only dream of.

Once I reach an empty home, I walk upstairs and fling my bag on the bed before pacing my carpet. What to do, what to do? Evans clearly isn't as dumb as I thought. Though it was crazy of me in the first place to expect he wouldn't remember. In fact, I secretly hoped he would think it was all just a dream.

Hell, I _wanted_ it to be just a dream. I'd wake up and call Finn and tell him all about it and he'd laugh about it with me and take me out to Breadsticks and he would kiss me goodnight.

Shaking my head I mutter, "Snap out of it Fabray."

The only effective way I can think of to distract myself is right there, staring me in the face. Facebook.

I haven't been online since the whole Finn ordeal. Before I scroll down my homepage I suddenly have an idea. An idea I can't believe I haven't thought of before. I click on my profile before clicking on the info tab, I hate the new Facebook layout, and aha. I see. According to Facebook I'm still 'in a relationship' with Finn Hudson.

No wonder the boy seemed so surprised when I didn't talk to him. He obviously still hoped we could patch things up. He would _never _change it himself, people hated him enough Did he seriously think that I would go on Facebook _just_ to change my relationship status?. But then again, I _am_ here because- No. You will _not_ think his name. Don't you _dare_ think his name.

I quickly changed my relationship status to single before clicking back on my home page. Aha, one new notification already.

**Quinn Fabray changed her relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'single'. **

Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this.

Whoa, five people like this already. Let me see. Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Rachel Berry. Sam Evans. Huh, there goes not thinking about him.

I scroll down the news feed until I arrive at Puck's latest status and I can't help but comment. Apparently I'm not the only one online because people continue commenting straight after I do.

_**Noah Puckerman: Rachel Berry's at my house ;)**_

_**Rachel Berry: **__Do you have to tell everyone about our business Noah?_

_**Sam Evans: **__Wait, what business are you talking about?_

_**Rachel Berry: **__Well, you know. Nothing. _

_**Quinn Fabray: **__You are such a terrible liar Rachel. _

_**Rachel Berry: **__Well, look who has finally decided to reconnect with the social universe. _

_Sam Evans likes this. _

_**Quinn Fabray: **__Unlike some people, mainly Evans, I do not need the Internet to make friends. _

_Rachel Berry likes this. _

_**Sam Evans: **__Talking about me again Quinnie? Can't you just get over me? _

_Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry like this. _

_**Quinn Fabray: **__Rachel!_

_**Rachel Berry: **__Sorry Quinn, but I've got to agree with him. Great, now I can't get the image of you two macking out of my heads. _

_Sam Evans likes this. _

_**Quinn Fabray:**__ Puckerman, get off of Rachel's account before she murders you. _

_**Rachel Berry: **__Let her, but I'm the one who knows how to make her scream. _

_**Rachel Berry: **__Noah Puckerman! I am going to murder you. _

_Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans like this. _

_**Noah Puckerman: **__Shit. Wait, dude, why do you like it? _

_**Sam Evans: **__Idk, probably because I won't have to put up with you anymore. _

_**Noah Puckerman: **__I'm going to kill you man. _

_**Rachel Berry: **__Not if I kill you first. _

I laugh at Rachel and Puck's antics before logging out. It was six o'clock and I decided to prepare for sleep. I knew it was odd but I didn't especially care right now. I was emotionally and physically drained. As I lay down in bed I realised I hadn't eaten dinner. Oh well, it would probably help me lose some of the baby weight I gained. Not that there was much left to lose, my constant working out over the summer took care of that. Still, in Coach Sylvester's books, not eating was certainly not a bad thing.

**::**

The next day passes by Evans free. Yet I don't want to jinx it and so I rush to Glee club immediately after lunch. The one place I know that Evans will never in his entire lifetime set foot in. Yet again, I thought the same thing about celibacy club and he ruined _that_. But I have to stop being so pessimistic. Must be the hormones.

I wait outside the room for a minute, peering through the glass pane to see if anyone is inside. If I enter and I'm alone, there's a chance that Evans will sneak up on me and I'll be cornered. After yesterday and as I've made perfectly clear, I do _not_ want another rendezvous. Not after our previous one has ended tragically.

However, I remember yesterday. We'd argued, on Rachel's status as if nothing had ever happened. Either way though, I wanted to be on the safe side. Maybe cool it until next week, avoid eye contact. Then maybe we could forget it ever happened. More like _he_ can forget it ever happened, I knew I would never forgive myself for losing control, and sanity like that.

"Come in Quinn," Mr Scheuster's voice startles me out of my daydream and I sheepishly walk into Glee club.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Schu," I say to the floor. I don't think I've ever been late to Glee before. I've always been too eager. This is one of my safe havens, where I can go during my free if I ever want to think or sing.

"It's fine, we just started." I quickly make my way to the back and look for an empty seat. My heart sinks when the only available one is next to Finn. I give Kurt a pleading look.

He makes a shooing motion to Mike who's sitting next to him but Mike is already out of his seat and making his way over to Finn, a look of disgust clear on his face. I shoot him a grateful, very, very, grateful look and he smiles back before moving his chair as far away from Finn as physically possible.

"Alright guys, this week's assignment is to sing something with _feeling_," Mr Scheuster says putting emphasis on the word feeling. I can practically see Rachel behind me rolling her eyes.

"I mean it. Sing something from the heart sing something from the soul," I already have the perfect idea on what to sing, my eyes flicker over to Finn and I'm startled by the sight of him looking straight back at me. But then again, I'm not the only who's been thinking of the past events a lot. He clearly has too. Though I can't blame him, everyone here hates his guts right now. Maybe even Santana.

"Sing something that really means something to-" Mr Scheuster is interrupted by three swift knocks at the door. Everyone looks up to the doorway surprised, all of them except me and Finn already discussing their song selections and how good they're going to be.

"Sorry Mr Schu but I need to talk to Quinn-" Sam says in the doorway looking uncomfortable and constantly checking over his shoulder to see whether anyone of the jocks is going to witness him talking to the _Glee club._

Rachel says sharply, "That's good for you but we're here to practice for Regionals", and cuts his sentence off before I can even open my mouth. I give her a thankful smile.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Please Berry, I'm not here outside the choir room, risking all my street cred just to talk to Quinn. As important as she thinks she is, not worth it. I'm here to talk to Quinn, Brittany and Santana."

"Orgy!" Puck shouts causing everybody to laugh and Mr Schu to look nervous.

"Please man, Quinn is _way_ too uptight about that. Coach Sylvester wants to see them, she's holding a Cheerio meeting or something."

Hearing that he's here on orders from Coach Sylvester Santana, Brittany and I stand up immediately.

Mr Schu dismisses us, even though he knows we would've left either way, and Sam thanks him before leading us down the corridor to the auditorium. Once we reach the door I can tell Santana and I are both expecting him to disappear, Brittany is already skipping into the auditorium, however he simply opens the door for us before following us in.

"Since when are _you_ a Cheerio froggy lips?" Santana says, raising her eyebrows. I can't help but smile as Sam slowly fingers his lips. Then I remember that Satan said it and I immediately recompose myself.

Sam shrugs his shoulders casually, returning his arms to the side and halting fingering his lips. _Temporarily. _I can tell once he's at home he'll measure them in front of his mirror before googling average proportion size. "Coach Sylvester made me a compromise. I go and fetch you and she lets me sit in on this meeting."

"Interested in becoming a Cheerio then are we Evans? I'm worried. You might replace me as head cheerleader," I ask in mock horror, realising too late that my tone is not as sharp as it should be. But perhaps I did it on purpose, I'm afraid of another confrontation and I definitely do not want another one. Especially in front of Santana.

"A room full of girls in short skirts and _me. _You should be more worried about a riot."

I push past him and make my way to the front row of seats, where three seats are reserved for Brittany, Santana and I. As soon as we are seated the people on either side of Brittany and Santana, I'm sitting in the middle of course, get up and leave and Santana just gives them a signature smirk and makes shooing actions.

Sam just stays there at the back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Attempting to look cool. I sigh; to all of these girls he probably _is _cool. Though once we turn our backs to him I can see his hand flying up to his face.

"Right. You're all wondering why you're here. Probably wondering why you were dragged from all your stupid activities. Like _Glee club_," Sue sneers, "Though I use dragged for lack of better words. Sprinted would be much better because you _should've _run once you heard I was calling you.

Anyway, it's come to my attention that you all aren't powerful enough. I don't want slightly popular cheerleaders, in the middle of the social food chain, I want top-notch cheerleaders. Like Fabray here," I smile and smirk at the rest of the Cheerios, " But still, it isn't enough. I want you to your maximum potential meaning that from right now your duty is to find yourselves a boyfriend. Deadline is Monday."

And with that Coach Sylvester fires the confetti cannons before walking off of the stage, leaving behind a team of frenzied and panicked cheerleaders. Including me. But I remind myself; I'm captain of this team. I'm in charge.

So I stand up from my seat and address the rest of them, "Return to your activities immediately. And follow Coach Sylvester's orders immediately. Or you're off the team," And with that I wave to them and make my way out leaving stunned Cheerios in my wake, Santana and Brittany right behind me. I don't know where Sam is and I don't care. All I know is I have to get as far away from the rest of the Cheerios as possible.

Once I enter the corridor I become zombie like, dragging my feet back to Glee club, expressionless. I hear Brittany softly asking Santana whom she could have as a boyfriend but I ignore her. I have to get to Glee club and talk to Mr Schu. He's who I turned to when Brittany nearly got shot out of a cannon. He can sort this out.

We re enter Glee just like I said. Zombies. Just like when we were dancing to Thriller. We sit down vacant and cause Mr Schu to be worried.

"What is it?" he asks, brow furrowing. "Did she try to get you to quit Glee club? That's it. I'm going to Figgins."

He starts leaving and I know I have to stop him. Again, I am in charge. It is my duty to inform him. I want him to go to Figgins, but for the right reason.

"It's nothing Mr Schu, Ms. Sylvester's simply making us all get boyfriends."

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all look at me sympathetically and I try to hold the tears back. The bell rings and I am as good as gone, in my car and on the way home faster than you cay say 'class dismissed'. Once in the safety of my garage which by now houses a parked red convertible I text Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. _Sleepover, my house. _

I'm in my room now, letting the tears flow before I have to put on a brave face and organise a plan with my best friends.

**Sorry I haven't updated it but I was watching JUSTIN BIEBER! No hate please :) Anyway, that was a longer chapter wasn't it? Hope it made up for it. **

**Oh and I need this for something so please please please answer: What would _you_ do if you got slushied? Answer in the reviews. **

**Less than three. **

**Teardopsdreams. **


	5. Sam Bloody Evans

Quinn's POV

Pull yourself _together _Fabray. Hmm, I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I finished putting the finishing touches on my room, pillows all around the floor, music playing softly in the background, and bowls of snack arranged strategically everywhere. Well maybe not everywhere. Everywhere that wouldn't be able to spill crumbs on my bed because I could _not _do that.

I heard the sound of tires screeching on the gravel and looked out of my window to see a familiar Black Range Rover belonging to a certain fashionable diva. I pranced down the stairs, already in my pyjamas, trying as hard as I could to look happy, and pulled open the door to see my three top divas standing in front of me.

Tightly, I squeezed all of them in one massive hug before locking the door behind them. They each took off their coats, revealing their pyjamas as well. They made their way up the stairs, already knowing the way by heart.

"So, who's got the best gossip?" I asked, trying to sound cheery but my voice cracked. It was the question we always asked at the beginning of a sleepover, a game we played where we competed to see who had the latest rumour.

However, even I wouldn't believe my façade, they were already looking at me with sympathetic faces.

"So, it's true?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on my knee.

"About?" I asked gulping, although I was sure I already knew what he was referring to.

"Quinn," Rachel said giving me her signature look. A look that could rival my Head Bitch one any day. Not that I'd ever admit it.

"Yes, I have to find a boyfriend otherwise I'm off the Cheerios," I replied simply, laying my head in Mercedes' lap mentally cueing her to start braiding my hair. I loved it, when I woke up the next day it would be curled naturally, I wouldn't have to spend time at my vanity desk, burning it with my curling iron.

"So what are you going to do?" Mercedes asked, already separating my hair into sections.

"Well I figured over the weekend you could maybe help me go shopping for clothes? The only thing I usually wear is my Cheerios uniform and I need people to tell me what's in fashion. So maybe you better _not_ come RuPaul," I said winking at Rachel.

"Wait, you're giving up Cheerios?" Kurt asked with a horrified expression.

"Yeah?" I replied uncertainly as all three of my best friends began giving me the death glare. Oh God, I'd rather spend an hour with Evans. Wait, I take that back God.

"You have worked your ass off for this position Quinn and you know it." Rachel said in her 'there will be no more discussing of the matter' tone.

"Yeah, especially when there are all of these fine guys just _begging _you to date them," Mercedes added.

"Like?" I said sceptically whilst Rachel and Kurt lay down next to me, my bed taking up two thirds of the room. Mercedes secured my final plait with a little black elastic band.

"Well, there's Puckerman. He'd probably date you as a favour. There are tons of people in our school Quinn and tons of hot ones too."

"But I can't just date anyone Mercedes. I have to have one of them as my boyfriend. And I can't have any just random guy be my boyfriend and you know that. And Puckerman? I'm sick of asking him for favours all the time. He'd just take that as an opportunity to torture me even more."

I watched as Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, speaking of torturing, there's always…. Sam…" Rachel murmured softly, half hoping I wouldn't hear her probably. However, I sat bolt upright.

"Sam? As in Evans?"

"Actually yes. I don't see why you're so up against it. He's pretty good looking, in the Glee club and you know him," Rachel pointed out matter of factly.

"You mean other than the fact he tortures me everyday?" I asked.

"Well, yes." I opened my mouth and closed it again. Repeating the process countless times. It must've looked comical really, something to the likes of a goldfish. And I do not like being compared to a goldfish.

Yet the faces surrounding me were stern. I knew they were just looking out for me but they didn't understand the issues there were in Evans' and mine relationship. Issues that I'd created. But, the weight of what I'd done last week was building up on me. I had to tell someone or I'd burst.

"I did something stupid last Friday," I admitted finally. It felt so _good _to finally say it out loud.

"You dumped Finn?" Mercedes asked quizzically. They were exchanging glances and arched eyebrows; this was definitely now what they were expecting.

"No," I took a deep breath, "I kissed Sam Evans," I stated before falling back onto my bed, wishing that the mattress would swallow me whole.

"What? Where?" Kurt asked, immediately assuming the role of King of Gossip. Yet, I knew this was coming and to feel the weight finally peel of my shoulders and have them understand my decision, it was worth it.

"I kissed him. On the mouth, where else?" I asked, it was now my turn to arch my eyebrows. I mean, I knew I had gotten pregnant last year but did they really think I'd kiss him anywhere else?

"Quinn," Rachel said softly, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to admit it happened. I've been avoiding him all week but failing."

Rachel opened her mouth again to say something but Mercedes hushed her. "Never mind, the past is the past and we support you. You're going to have to do things on your own, deal with the consequences. And if you want to quit Cheerios, we're with you. Right?"

Kurt nodded immediately whereas Rachel simply crossed her arms, simply upset about being hushed.

"Right?"

"Right."

"Great. Now let's celebrate our final sleepover with the head Cheerio!"

I grinned. I knew Mercedes was my favourite.

::

"Can I help you with something?" I asked confused. It wasn't everyday that I shut my locker on a Monday morning and found the resident Diva and Hummel staring at me. It made me kind of feel uncomfortable. I mean I knew it was unfair to judge Hummel just because of his orientation but how was I supposed to know if he was checking me out? I mean, I _am_ pretty fine if I do say so myself.

"Yes. We want you to do us a favour." Kurt said sternly, Mercedes nodding in agreement.

"Is this some kind of threesome? Cause I don't do it with guys, only girls."

Kurt made a sound of disgust leaving Mercedes to continue for him.

"It's about Quinn."

"Then why isn't the Queen Bee herself here talking to me? Or is she too good for that and sent some of her loyal subjects to do it?" I asked. Quinn? What about Quinn? She'd been avoiding me, I knew that. She wasn't very good at hiding it. But then, she was clearly desperate and I couldn't blame her.

"Because she doesn't know about it. She will, but she's not going to like it."

"Something she's going to like? I'm all ears." I grinned. Huh, I never suspected Hummel and Mercedes to be the plotting type; I mean they were her best friends. Yet, they didn't know about one of her secrets, the one involving me.

"We know the secret," Kurt said.

"The one involving you," Mercedes added. Damn, could they read my mind or something?

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. But we're her friends. We know you feel guilty about whatever you said to her. We know what's good for her. And if you go along with this plan, you can trust us that it's the best for her."

A plan involving Fabray? Interesting.

::

"Pierce, Brittany S." Coach Sylvester called. It was Monday and Coach Sylvester was role calling everyone in the auditorium. Not in any particular order, but I knew I'd be last. She was calling everyone forward and then making them call their chosen man forward from back stage. I had no one waiting for me.

Surprisingly, Brittany had called Artie from backstage and I smiled. They looked cute together. I knew Artie had been heart broken ever since Tina left him for Mike Chang.

"Lopez, Santana." I held my breath. She called forward some football player I didn't know the name of. I sighed in relief. Santana glanced over to me and I stared at her. Not glared. I gave her something a little softer than a glare and she looked slightly hopeful. At least the girl wasn't stupid. Too bad she was probably going to take my place when I was gone.

"Ah, Fabray, Quinn." Sue called looking at me expectantly. I sucked in my stomach and strode on stage looking at my Cheerios for the last time, as their Captain.

"Well? Who is it going to be Fabray?" Sue asked looking at me. I smiled at her and said simply, "No one."

"What do you mean no one? I made it perfectly clear that you either have one or you're off the Cheerios.

I opened my mouth to say that I knew what she said when I voice from behind me answered.

"Relax Coach. She's just being too modest. Surprising, thought she'd like to show off a guy like me. Just having a little fun weren't you Quinnie?" He asked, putting his slimy hand around me. I turned around and felt my hand twitch, desperate to slap him on the face. Again.

But Coach Sylvester's laugh stopped me, I turned to face her.

"Funny Q. It's good to see that someone's not too afraid to make a joke. But do that again and we'll see what you find funny." She then exited the auditorium and the rest of the Cheerios filed out after her. Santana held back, she was at the end of the line. She looked at me with apologetic eyes and I smiled, a sign of acceptance. She smiled back before her eyes were replaced with confused ones. I simply indicated to her to leave.

I knew I'd just made amends with Satan, something I swore I wouldn't do but I had to. The bigger enemy was standing next to me, arm around my shoulder, smirk evident on his face.

Sam bloody Evans.

**So, looks like most of you guys guessed right huh? Oh, and Tessie, you asked why Sam was so OOC, and I guess I was just going to make it his nature, but I've decided to make up a little backstory. So thanks.**

**Writing this kind of reminds me of the Lily/James Harry Potter fics I've read. You know, James calls her Evans and she hates him. He teases her, she teases him? He's the bad boy? If you know what I'm talking about, yay. If you don't, sorry for my mindless babble. **

**Less than three, **

**TeardropsDreams**


	6. You've Got a Deal

**Sam's POV**

I smiled sweetly as I watched the Cheerios exit the auditorium, my arm slung casually around Quinn's shoulders. It was pissing her off greatly seeing as she didn't know what was going on and I was loving every minute of it.

She yanked on my ear and pulled me back stage. Okay, I take that back. I am _not _loving it. "Look Fabray, I know this may not apply to you, but hundreds of girls swoon at the sight of this ear. You damage it and you'll have them all come after you. Just thinking of you here."

Once we were safely behind the curtains she hissed," What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from an untimely demise?" I asked. I knew what she meant but I am Sam Evans. I do not give straight answers unless straight questions are asked. Okay, I have no idea if that makes sense or not because mainly people are too distracted by my looks to care about my grammar. And hey, I don't blame them. I lose my train of thought every time I look myself in the mirror. Not that I'm gay or anything. Not that I have anything against gays. I just mean is it even possible to be gay with yourself? Never mind, back to the matter at hand.

I rubbed my ear and awaited an angry Fabray outburst, one of the classics to go in to the record books. However, I heard nothing. I looked up at her wondering if her yanking had caused me permanent hearing damage but she simply sat down on a nearby stool, crossed her arms and gave me a venomous glare. Clearly, she was waiting for an explanation.

I pulled up a stool and sat next to her. "I'm guessing you mean my sudden declaration as your boyfriend?" She nodded.

"Look, well it wasn't my idea," she snorted at this, "It was Kurt and Mercedes'. They didn't want you to quit and the only guy they thought could do the job was me."

She stood up at hearing this, clearly ready to storm out and scour them out from around school but I placed one of my hands on each of her shoulders and forced her back down onto the seat.

"They had your best interests at heart. As do I."

She finally seemed to snap out of her mute spell. "Oh really? My best interests? That's odd coming from you. And besides, how are you so entirely sure that my best interests didn't include me quitting the Cheerios?"

I rolled my eyes. She clearly was still in shock that I'd offered to be her boyfriend. For there's no way she could be _that _stupid. That was such an easy question.

"Because you and I both know that you worked your ass off in order to be Head of the Cheerios. To keep your spot away from everybody else. To be the top of the food chain. You let Coach Sylvester treat you like dirt just so you could be on top. You want her to respect you and you want her acceptance."

She rolled her eyes.

"And don't say that you don't love being Head Bitch because we both know you do and you can't lie to yourself. You love the way people part like the Red Sea to let you pass down the hallway. You love the way everybody listens to what you have to say. You love the way people look at you when you're in that Cheerios uniform.

"And you know what else? If you quit the Cheerios, you would've been easy pickings for Finn. You'd be at the bottom of the food chain and he would take it that you quit because you wanted to be with him. Do you really want that? I mean Puckerman would stop him before it ever happened but he would probably end up suspended. Is that in your best interests?" Quinn looked away and I calmed down, knowing that the fight had been won.

I lifted up one of my hands, the other one still resting on her shoulder, and used it to stroke her face.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Finn did to you, and I'm sorry about everything that happened the last week but I want to start over. If you did quit the Cheerios it would be because of Finn and you do not want to give a douchebag like that the satisfaction of having an effect on someone like you. So can we at least try this out? Maybe be friends?"

I stepped back and offered her my hand. She stood up gingerly and stared at it warily.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite." At this she rolled her eyes and shook it. Ah, good to see the old Fabray back. I can stop being wimpy Sam now.

"Tell me something then Evans. Why did you agree to it?" This caught me off guard. So much for her asking stupid questions.

"Because I get to help my best friend keep doing what she loves," I reply adding a thumbs up sign for good measure.

"What's your angle? What's in it for you?" Quinn asked. I skip a beat not knowing how to answer. Oh well, there's always the truth. Or half truth.

"Because I hate Finn. He's been terrible to me ever since I arrived. Coach Beiste is replacing him with me as quarterback and I figured this would be the icing on the cake. That and I can say that I'm dating the head Cheerio which is never a bad thing. Especially when it comes to street credibility," I reply.

I frown slightly when I see her grimace at the mention of Finn. Quinn notices my frown and quickly recomposes herself. About time too.

"If you're going to be my boyfriend you follow my rules," I raise my eyebrows signalling for her to continue, "No touching other than holding hands, no nicknames for me and no more mentioning Finn's name. Deal?"

I smirk at her and take her hand. "Deal."

::

I can't believe what just happened. But at least I have until tomorrow to think about it. I can always call it off.

The Cheerios meeting was my last period so I'm ready to head home. A flare of slight anger rushes through me as I spot Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel standing next to my locker, clearly eager to be 'surprised' at the news. Funny, Sam didn't mention anything about Rachel. I quickly plaster on a sickeningly sweet smile and walk over to them. I enter my locker combination and dump my books inside.

"So, how's our favourite ex-Cheerio going?" Mercedes asked feigning innocence. Terrific Diva, terrible actress.

"Yeah, when do you have to hand the uniform in?" Kurt asked slightly a better actor but once I knew the truth I could see right through them.

"More importantly, what happened?" Mercedes asked exchanging a knowing glance with Kurt. Wow, they could notkeep secrets. But from this I could tell Rachel wasn't a part of it. Good for her. Bad for Mercedes and Kurt.

"Oh," I say shutting my locker, "Other than the fact I find out you tried to set me up with Sam Evans?"

"What?" Rachel asked, aghast. Like she should be.

"_Tried?" _Kurt asked in horror, clearly terrified his plan hadn't worked.

"How did you find out?" Mercedes questioned calmly. Straight to the point. Again, favourite.

"You didn't think I'd realise when Sam volunteered himself as my boyfriend in front of the entire Cheerios?" I spat.

"_Tried?" _Kurt repeated. I ignored him.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped at them, my anger lashing out. I took deep breaths. These were my best friends, I reminded myself. Like Evans said, they have my best interests at heart.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. I looked at her oddly. Hadn't she been the one to suggest I date him in the first place? "How could you not let me in on this?" I sighed. No one was on my side.

"Because you can't keep a secret," Mercedes stated matter of factly , "Quinn, we just couldn't watch you let go of your dream." I nodded.

"_Tried?" _Kurt asked again I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He sounded like a broken record. But he seemed to have finally gathered some sense and formed a different sentence. "You mean it didn't work?"

I was about to open my mouth when the devil came up to me from behind, turned me around, grabbed my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"How's it going Honey Bear?" I looked around the corridor to see a cluster of Cheerios still lingering about. Their eyes had all suddenly turned to me. I gave them a warning glare and they sped out the door. Hmm, I have to admit that I did like that effect; it was one of the perks of being Head Cheerio. Maybe I'll forgive them. Next year.

I smiled sweetly up at Sam before hitting the back of his head with a satisfying thwack. "I told you no contact. Or nicknames."

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Sam said gesturing to the air with one hand, the other still gripping mine. It didn't even look like my thwack had hurt him. Sigh. So I decided to simply glare pointedly at the gesture instead. The gesture of him holding my hand of course, not the vague atmospheric gesture.

"What? You said we could hold hands Quinnie," he whined. I turned to Mercedes and Kurt.

"You owe me one," then I yanked my hand out of his and stormed out finally.

::

"And I owe you one," I said to Mercedes and Hummel before making my way to my car.

As I was driving home I couldn't help but think back to the conversation in the auditorium.

Wimpy Sam. He brought back so much memories. He was from a different time, a time when I was young and happy. A time when I would get my allowance on a Thursday and then go blow it all off on my favourite comics on a Friday.

I hadn't been wimpy Sam for a long time. It was odd, like trying on an old pair of shoes that you didn't think would fit yet surprisingly did. But why had he suddenly resurfaced? I thought I'd buried him deep inside of me never to emerge again.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and accelerated. The lady in front of me was going as slow as a turtle.

And that was the last time I ever thought of wimpy Sam and my old life. For now.

**Sigh, vain Sam. Very vain. **

**But,**

**Ooh. Wimpy Sam huh? Again, thanks to Tessie :D So they made a deal. Finally the story is set in motion. Aww, poor Rachel left out of the loop as always. So, what are your predictions? What do you think Finn did? What happened to Sam? Will Quinn and Santana become besties or suddenly become enemies. **

**Oh and sorry. Just had to slip a little Brartie into that Don't hate. **

**Oh. Wow, another oh. That's three ohs so far. Like ooo. Oh well. Four. Never mind. IF you want to follow me on twitter (please do, I have a pitiful amount of followers) follow me on /themissybieber.**

**Yes! Go JUSTIN! **

**Ta Ta and happy reading. Or happy finished reading I guess. Well not finished like forever, just this story. Oh My God, shut up! Five. **

**Sorry for my annoying ramblings,**

**TeardropsDreams**


	7. Oh, The Irony

So, today hasn't exactly been my best day. And I'm only halfway through it. Oh joy. You know what? Scratch that. It's been the worst week of my life. At least it's supposed to get better. Why you ask? I've had to spend all of it so far on being Sam Evans' girlfriend.

Usually, I live for Fridays. Yet, apparently Evans' boasting has found some truth. A lot of girls have been glaring at me in the hallways and the only thing that I can think of is because he's made sure we've been attached to the hip everywhere.

Evans seems to be pretty smug lately. He knows that I know he really does have a fan club. He hasn't pointed it out though; he just tightens his arm around my shoulder every time someone gives me the evil eye and smirks at me.

So basically, nothing much has changed. Except I can't be seen publically confronting Evans. Only god knows what on earth Coach Sylvester will do to reprimand me. He is my _boyfriend _after all. Eugh, I can't believe I ever agreed to this.

It's during my free period before Glee when a hand grabs my wrist, pulling me into the auditorium. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear I think. But I shut my eyes tight.

"It will be Mercedes wanting to show me her number for Glee club. She will own it and I will applaud and everything will be fine."

::

"No such luck sweetheart," I smirk. Dragging her along. Excuse me. Dragging my _girlfriend _Quinn, head bitch in charge, Fabray.

I let go of her once we reach the stage and watch her. Her eyes are shut tight and from what I've heard, she's reciting some sort of prayer come mantra, obviously hoping it's not me. Well, tough news for her.

"You can open your eyes you know, I won't bite," no response, "That is unless, you want me too."

Her eyelids immediately flutter open and she gives me a look of disgust. Result. Wait, flutter? What the hell? How did flutter get into my vocabulary? I can't have read it. I can't read. I'm dyslexic. Doesn't stop you from reading comics though.

Quinn is observing me with interest, almost as if she can sense my inner monologue.

"I'm impressed Evans. I didn't know you even knew we had an auditorium."

I roll my eyes at her, "You've seen me in here twice. Once on Friday. Once yesterday. Knock knock, anybody in there?" I say, striding up to her and tapping her forehead.

I can see her frustration building up as she curses herself. On the inside of course, heaven forbid the graceful Quinn Fabray be heard swearing. Yet it's obvious really, it's so easy to read her.

"So, are you going to tell me why you abducted me or not?" she asks, quickly avoiding the subject.

I shrug, "We're supposed to be in a relationship. I come here with girls all the time."

Her mouth opens, aghast. It's quite comical really. She immediately makes towards the door but I stop her in her tracks.

"People saw me come in here with you. I will not let them think that you, that _we-_"

"And you think that being seen walking out of here after everyone saw you walk in here with me is going to make a difference? Because you obviously haven't heard, I work fast."

She rolls her eyes and keeps walking. I move to block her and she can't move.

"Look princess, I didn't make the effort to drag you in here for nothing."

"I will never-"

"I want to talk. Is that allowed between a boy and girl in the rules of celibacism?"

"Celibacy." She mutters under her breath.

"_Whatever." _

"So?" She asks expectantly. I stare at her blankly.

"What do you want to talk _about?"_ Oh. That. Well I'm sorry but did she have to look so damn _hot?_

"Rules."

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking up to the ceiling, probably praying to God to get her out of this. No such luck honey.

"The rules of abstinence are not up for discussion Evans."

One word; _predictable_.

"Not about that _Quinnie_," I said in my most obnoxious tone, yet as hard as I tried, it was impossible for it to not sound alluring. Oh, my life is absolutely _terrible_.

She said nothing, simply staring at me with that penetrating gaze of hers, as if she could stare the answers out of me.

"Our relationship."

"We're not _in _a relationship remember?" Apparently I'm not the only dumb blonde.

"I know _that_. But I mean things like, do I go to your house for dates? Do we even go on dates?" She looked at me, clearly unimpressed. "Do I send a Facebook relationship request?"

That was when she lost it. And by that, I don't mean her famous bitch rampage. I mean she burst out laughing.

"Really? A relationship request?" Huh, I thought it would be great. I decided to see how she liked the silent treatment so returned her expectant gaze waiting for her to answer the rest of my questions.

"Well, I suppose you have to go to my house but we will arrange a time, no unexpected visits," Score. " But we'll be doing _studying_." Killjoy.

"And I also figure we will have to stage dates and we'll take turns in paying since they're not real." Sigh.

"And I'll send the request today." Her trainers began squeaking her way across the stage.

"Nu uh," I jogged across the stage so I was in front of her , " I believe that is the man's job."

She rolled her eyes and the corners of her pale lips twitched up into a smile.

"We'll see."

Squeak, squeak, squeak. "Wait." I don't know what made me do it.

"I have one more question," she turned around, " I know what you said about boundaries but would it be okay to do, this?"

I aligned my wrist with hers, intertwining gently our fingers. She blushed slightly but didn't make any moves to pull away. "I guess it's necessary."

"And, this?" I leaned forward, so that our foreheads nearly touched. I heard her make a sharp intake of breath, then I pulled away and grinned my signature grin.

I'm not _that _easy.

I walked away. "All about the teasing Quinnie, non about the pleasing. You want it, come get it."

::

As if I'm stupid enough to respond to that. Please, using my line against me? Hah.

I was half blushing half laughing as I cautiously snuck outside. I'd actually just had a real conversation with Sam Evans.

But my efforts were wasted for I was just to be pushed straight into the choir room. Gingerly, I fingered my slender wrists. Recently with all this pushing and yanking I was bound to fracture something. Then Kurt and Mercedes' efforts and all my self-restraints would be wasted; I'd be kicked off the Cheerios for sure.

I spun on the hell of my white New Balance trainer, the necessary requirement for all Cheerios, prepared to fume angrily at and vent all my stress on them.

So there I was, hell bent on wreaking havoc, only to find the air, much less anger, knocked out of me by pure and utter shock at the awaiting sight.

Finn. Finn Hudson. Shoulders hunched, face infuriated, utterly pissed. At me. Almost as if today was opposite day, almost as if the roles had been reversed.

"What were you thinking? Going in there with him?" He put emphasis on the _'him', _saying it venomously. Almost as if he couldn't even say it, as if it _pained _him. Ironic, really.

But either way, I knew exactly who he was angrily referring to.

Confidently, I arched my back and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "Sam's my _boyfriend_ Finn." I could not believe I would ever be using that _defensively_. Meanwhile, Finn shuddered silently, as if it was causing him physical pain.

"That's another thing. The guy's a creep, he spent most of high school torturing you. You know what a jerk he is, you have first hand experience of what he's like."

I simply could not consider what I was witnessing. "Oh, what he's _like_?" You mean he could, I don't know, cheat on me with my best friend and not have the honesty to come out with it and wait until I catch them in the act?" I asked sharply, gazing directly at Finn's full of guilt chocolate brown eyes.

"I was thinking that maybe we could try again and-"

"No." I said, I didn't shout. But my eyes were filling with tears fast.

"You were unfaithful to me Finn. With my own best friend, with Santana. . But that's okay because at least she admitted she did something wrong and tried to make it up to me. But you? You were supposed to be always there for me. We were voted most likely to get married. Together in sickness, and in health. But where were you when I was pregnant? With her. I hate you Finn. And I never want to see you again."

I wasn't crying yet, but I rushed to my car anyway. I was skiving again, but it didn't matter. For Finn had broken through my walls. And after the floodgates had been prised open, a flood was bound to ensue.

::

"Where's Quinn?" I asked, making my way over to Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes' table and snaking my legs over an empty chair. I was risking my reputation but at least Puckerman was there, that lessened the blow slightly.

Quinn had been missing for a period and it was not like her to skip school. I mean she'd done it on Monday but that was acceptable. So what the hell had happened today?

"I have no idea." Mercedes replied, taking a tater top and swiftly popping it into her mouth.

Yet as she said it, I caught Finn walking by behind her, giving me the same light of a deer in her headlights.

I placed my tray down and slid out of my seat. "Well I think I do."

I strode up to him. He may be Frankenteen but he was less than a head taller than me.

"What did you to do to her?" I asked dangerously. I caught everyone's attention. I didn't mean to but hey, have you _seen _me? I'm Sam Evans. It's kind of inevitability.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my fricking girlfriend."

"She went home, probably to avoid you."

"I would fight back, but I have a girlfriend to comfort which is much more important than talking to crap like you," I retrieved my lunch tray and dumped it in the garbage. But before I walked out, I couldn't resist it. "Not that you'd care about her feelings anyway."

::

I was laying on my black leather couch, wearing a plain singlet and a pair of Cheerios sweats. I was watching Bring it On: All or Nothing. I know it may seem cheesy for a Cheerleader to watch a Cheerleader movie but it was my favourite feel good movie. I'd seen it so many times I could kill the volume and say the lines at the perfect timing.

As I watched Camille, Leti and Kirresha do their role call, there was a knock on my door. I put the movie on pause then walked up to it and observed a sight that I was completely unexpecting. Sam Evans, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You know we're not _really _in a relationship right, Evans?"

He rolled his eyes. " Again, _I know that_. I just thought you might want some cheering up from your favourite man," I gave her my signature wink that made all the girls run screaming.

I rolled my eyes straight back at him. Then I slammed the door in his face. And locked it.

I put the DVD player back on play and rested back on my couch. I watched contentedly as the Warriors did their routine at the after school pep rally.

"You're much hotter." A voice appeared behind my couch and my right fist sprung up reflexively. Only a moment later did I notice that the voice was cocky and arrogant and utmost _disgusting. _

I sat up to reveal a Sam Evans clutching his nose. His _bleeding _nose.

"Holy crap Q, you sure punch hard."

I sighed and walked to my kitchen to get some ice.

I lay it on his face and he sunk into my couch. "You're going to get a black eye you know." It was fact, no point trying to sugar coat it.

"I can blame it on Hudson. After today-" He caught sight of my expression and decided now would be a good time to shut up. I disagree.

"What?"

"Nothing." He was lying, it was obvious as blonde wasn't his natural hair colour. But it had been a long day, and I wasn't in an inquisitive mood.

We sat down through an entire chapter before his phone rang. I couldn't contain my laughter when his ringtone was 'Too Sexy'.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon Stacey. Tell Stevie not to worry." He then rested his phone down and stood up, dropping the bag of peas on the table.

"Friday night threesome?" I raised my eyebrows, "I would've thought you preferred two girls."

"Then I'd be accused of under age sex. And incest," he raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I am having an influence on someone."

I escorted him to the door.

"I really am sorry."

He shrugged, "So am I." I playfully punched him on the arm.

"So, I'll send the request."

"Already have Q," he winked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes you're going to get dizzy one day."

"And that lemon juice is going to make your brain more sour than it is."

He sighed. "Just put the flowers in the water, they're too pretty to die. And too expensive." He walked out then. And I couldn't help but laugh. Two conversations in one day. A new record.

I headed upstairs and before I lay down, checked my Facebook. I spotted Evans' request and clicked the accept button. In a matter of seconds, I had a total of 5 notifications.

It was then I spotted my error.

**Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans are married. **

Noah Puckerman likes this.

**Noah Puckerman: **_You said no sex until after marriage ;) _

**Sam Evans: **_You knew I was irresistible so we did things her way. _

**Quinn Fabray: **_Evans!_

**Sam Evans: **_Yes wifey?_

I sighed and rubbed my temples frustratedly. I quickly changed my relationship status to 'single'.

**Quinn Fabray is 'single'. **

Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 84 others like this.

I laughed before my computer screen read _' Sam Evans commented on your changed relationship status'. _Hmm, interesting.

**Sam Evans: **_Fine, I was just messing around. _

' _Sam Evans has requested that you are in a relationship'_. Ha. No. I clicked ignore before sending the request to him myself.

He accepted. I'm Quinn Fabray, I always win.

**OMG, an update! Please, don't die of shock. :/ I'm working on the next chapter of this, the next chapter for those of you who read How to Be Popular and a two shot!**

**Unfortunately, I had my exams week and then after that a school trip so I didn't have time :/ **

**Basically, I'm saying I had writers block. But I'm back and better than ever baby! **

**Samcedes? I'm loyal to Fabrevans. But leave your answers in the reviews! I'm interested in what you think. **

**Xoxo **

**TeardropsDreams**


End file.
